This invention relates in general to devices for effecting panning movement and in particular to an automatic panning device having easily adjustable limits for use with camcorders and similar video equipment.
Portable video cameras and recorders, commonly referred to as camcorders, are well known articles which are in widespread use today. Such camcorders are typically of the hand-held type, wherein an operator simultaneously supports and operates the camcorder so as to record an event as it occurs. To accomplish this, the operator points the camcorder in various directions, typically zooming-in and zooming-out to capture the event from many different angles and perspectives. While this is an effective way to record an event, it has the drawback of not permitting the operator to participate directly in the event being recorded.
To alleviate this problem, it is known to support the camcorder on a tripod or similar structure so as to be pointed toward a desired location to record the event. This solution has the advantage of permitting the operator to directly participate in the event. Unfortunately, when the camcorder is supported in this fashion, there is no movement of the camcorder as the event is being recorded. Because of this lack of camcorder movement, there is no change in the frame of the picture being recorded. As a result, the recorded event becomes difficult or boring to view after a very short period of time. Furthermore, in some instances, the event being recorded occupies a wide physical area. Thus, to record the entire event while positioned on a stationary tripod, the camcorder must be located a rather long distance away from the event so as to fit the entire event within the frame of the picture being recorded. This also results in a recording which is somewhat undesirable to view.
Some devices are known for automatically panning a camcorder back and forth so as to provide camera movement and to allow the camcorder to be moved closer to the scene being recorded. Unfortunately, known panning devices are rather expensive and, therefore, are often not purchased by average users. Furthermore, known panning devices are usually complicated and difficult to set up and use. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved automatic camcorder panning device which is simple and inexpensive in construction and operation.